Big Time Mystery
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: This girl they met has something she's hiding from the boys will the boys figure it out before its too late or will one leave the group because of her. Lots of oc in here and possible kidnapping rating changed from t to m due to future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush

By: YukkiKaname

A/N: I only own my characters Megan, Lynn, and others I will announce when I get to them ^_^

Genres: Romance/Action/adventure/drama/thriller/hurt/Friendship

* * *

It was happening all so fast the weather was terrible outside as it was pouring down like cats and dogs and the wind was blowing hard but that was the least of everyone's worry. "JAMES RUN!" A voice called out to him. James ran holding his girlfriends hand they ran fast they didn't know where they're best friends were at all. They kept running as fast as they could in the pouring room "James I'm scared," She called out. "It's going to be okay I will get us to safety just keep running!" James called out.

"THERE THEY ARE GET THEM," The guy yelled. "Shit!" James cursed as they ran soon the long black hair female tripped and sprained her ankle. "James it hurts," She cried out. James quickly put her on his back and they ran for it they seen a limo pull up and a door fly open and there motioned one of their friends and he quickly ran to the limo putting her in first and than he hopped in as the limo peeled out.

"Oh my god you guys okay?" Logan asked. James looked at Logan and his boys "WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY AND WHAT DO THEY WANT!" James yelled. They shrugged as they had the limo drive around a few times to make sure they weren't being followed they went to the Palm Woods. Quickly going to 2J without being noticed. "We need to get your ankle in ice Lynn," Logan said. Lynn nodded as James placed her on the couch and elevated her leg.

Lynn was a mysterious person they haven't really figured her out much but James instantly fell in love with her so he they been dating for three months now. Lynn was a pretty girl though long black hair slender body she was 5'9" and very talented the only way they met her was during a rehearsal at the studio she was playing the piano and singing to a Kelly Clarkson song "Breakaway".

She never spoke of her past nor where she came from which worried the other boys and made Kendall be very cautious around her he would watch her very closely. Logan walked over to Lynn after coming out of the kitchen and put ice on Lynn's ankle "Now don't move if you need anything yell for one of us you need to ice that for 30 minutes," Logan ordered. Lynn nodded as soon the door opened and their stood Logan's girlfriend long straight brown hair with red streaks in it green eyes and she was standing as tall as he was and wearing a black mini skirt and a yellow tank top she walked in.

"Logie!" She said. Logan smiled and hugged his girlfriend and kissing her cheek. They been dating since the first week of the guys stay in the palm woods. "Hey Megan how was rehearsals?" Logan asked. Megan sighed "Don't even ask they so where we going today?" Megan asked. "Well we are staying here due to the fact we all were being chased so we got to keep it on the DL for right now sweetie," Logan said. Megan frowned a bit worried but understood. "I was really hoping to go out to eat next time I guess," Megan said.

Logan kissed Megan "Why don't we go to your apartment and have alone time there and I will cook you something special," Logan said. Megan smiled "Okay," Megan said. Logan left with Megan to her apartment. Kendall was sitting with Carlos playing games on the TV they were yelling at each other as one passed the another.

Lynn rolled her eyes at the boys as she watched them. James sat next to Lynn giving her some juice "Here you go," James said. "Thank you baby," Lynn said. Kendall rolled his eyes but made sure no one saw it. "I think I should go home," Lynn said. Lynn knew Kendall didn't care for her it sadden her but she didn't let everyone know it. "No you are staying here till your swelling is down," James said. "Than can you take me to your room?" Lynn asked.

James nodded as he picked her up she grabbed the ice pack and he carried her to his room and laid her on his bed. "I'll be right back," James said. James walked out and heard Kendall mumbled something about Lynn. "Dude why you hating her so much?" James asked. Kendall sighed "I don't HATE her I just don't trust her, She's hiding something James I just know it," Kendall said.

James glared at Kendall "You are just jealous that you don't got a girlfriend yet so you got to say bad things about my girlfriend," James said. Kendall glared right back "Whatever man fuck this shit!" Kendall said. He threw the controller down and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him leaving 2J.

* * *

Please review I hope you all like it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush

By: YukkiKaname

A/N: I only own my characters Megan, Lynn, and others I will announce when I get to them ^_^

Genres: Romance/Action/adventure/drama/thriller/hurt/Friendship

* * *

Kendall walked down to the palm woods lobby area to cool off he didn't trust Lynn at all he couldn't just the way she acted the way she kept things so secretive wasn't right and now he and James almost had a huge fight Kendall screamed in frustration. "This is fucking nuts he's way in over his head," Kendall fumed. "Dude chill James will come to his senses," Guitar dude said. Kendall looked at Guitar dude and rolled his eyes. "You don't even know what's going on," Kendall said.

Kendall walked away from Guitar dude and than walked around Palm Woods hotel not daring to go outside for now and also due to the weather was still horrible as Camille popped out of no where slapping Kendall in the face yelling about how dare he do this to her when she was away rehearsing for a part. "Ow Camille," Kendall said. Camille smiled softly "What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"I don't like James girlfriend I don't care they been dating for oh so long I can't trust her she is hiding something and it aggravates me so much," Kendall said. "Awe Kendall I am sure everything will be fine," Camille said. Kendall sighed "Tell that to the guys who were chasing us earlier trying to capture us!" Kendall said. Camille frowned "Why don't you come chill at my house and we can talk about this some more," Camille said. Kendall nodded and they went to Camille's apartment.

"Kendall doesn't like me James why should I even stay here! I know when I'm not wanted," Lynn complained. "Ignore him the others want you around he's just jealous because he don't got a girlfriend," James said. Lynn looked at him "No it's not it's because he can't trust me he don't want to trust me like you have," Lynn said. James sighed and sat by his girlfriend kissing her temple.

"It's okay he'll learn and understand to trust you I promise," James said. Lynn sighed softly. "Katie don't trust me, Megan can't stand me and Logan thinks something's up the only four people besides you that like me and don't think anything is wrong with me is Gustavo, Carlos, Kelly, and Ms. Knight," Lynn said. James sighed he knew that was true. "But that's all that matters honey I promise everyone will change their minds," James said.

Lynn sighed in defeat she snuggled up to her boyfriend and ended up falling asleep her head on his lap. James smiled softly as he brushed his hand over her hair softly till he fell asleep sitting up against the wall on his bed. Logan and Megan were watching "Easy A" as they ate Logan's famous enchiladas. "They are really good," Megan said. Logan smiled "Thank you," Logan said.

They snuggled up after they finished eating to watch the rest of the movie on the couch and soon they both fell asleep on the couch dreaming about each other. Carlos was playing games with Katie as Kendall walked into the apartment after him and Camille had a talking session he felt better but still was on his toes about Lynn.

A few weeks later things died down as the boys were at Rocque Records recording and doing dance rehearsals and all that fun jazz. Lynn appeared at the studio wearing short shorts and a tank top her hair up in a bun. As she listened to the boys sing she smiled once they finished. James ran to her picked her up swinging her around than let her down she giggled as they kissed.

Kendall groaned and rolled his eyes and he made it known. James glared at him "Dude knock off your shit!" James snapped. Kendall glared "Okay dogs dance rehearsal now! Lynn why don't you and Kelly work on my music I just made for you and I will be right over to listen," Gustavo said. They nodded as they separated from each others. As the boys danced and Lynn played the piano as she sang to the song.

Kelly noticed she was emotional right now "You want to talk about it?" Kelly asked. Lynn shook her head no. "Can I just play one song than I'll be fine," Lynn said. Kelly nodded as Lynn started playing "Respect" by Kelly Clarkson's version. She was aiming towards Kendall Kelly was shocked and liked it with Gustavo listening "Like it keep it like that we will add a twist to it," Gustavo said.

Lynn soon started back at her own work as the boys listened well more like just James and Carlos as Logan and Kendall walked away and went back to the Palm Woods. Lynn finished her rehearsals and she ran to James and hugged him fighting the tears. "Poor Lynn," Kelly said. Gustavo had a scowl look on his face he wasn't liking the way Kendall was treating her.

Back at the apartment Kendall and Logan were talking about stuff when James came storming in _**"DUDE YOU NEED TO KNOCK YOUR SHIT OFF LYNN IS SWEET AND INNOCENT SO WHAT SHE DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HER PAST OH FREAKING WELL**_!" James yelled. Kendall glared as they were toe to tow "_**DUDE SHE DON'T TALK ABOUT ANYTHING ABOUT WHERE SHE LIVED OR ANY IMPORTANT BASICS WE SHOULD ALL KNOW ABOUT**_," Kendall yelled.

James went to throw a punch and Carlos stopped him grabbing his arm. "Whoa Whoa stop both of you we are not going to let a girl break our friendship up do you want that?" Carlos asked. "Ask him he's the jealous jerk," James said. "You know what fuck you I'm done!" Kendall yelled. Kendall walked away from everyone. "Wait Kendall Wait!" Logan yelled at him.

Logan chased after Kendall. James went to his room and slammed the bedroom door as he punched the wall he was so pissed at Kendall he was cussing up a storm about Kendall. Lynn was in her apartment she shut all her blinds made sure all entry was sealed and pressed a button and there a lot of gadgets popped up as video cameras popped on.

She could see Kendall and Logan talking she could see what was happening outside palm woods and in the boys apartment. Smirking as she watched she focused on Kendall and Logan as she turned the volume on them. "Dude I don't like her, I don't care for her she's hiding something," Kendall said. "I got a smart one on me but I can change that in no time, Mr. Knight you will learn to like me," Lynn said, "I can't let them know who I really am when I am so close in my goal."

* * *

Uh oh what does Lynn have in plot for the boys. Please review love feedback and check out my other stories ^_^ next chapter up later on!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush

By: YukkiKaname

A/N: I only own my characters Megan, Lynn, Cheryl and others I will announce when I get to them ^_^

Genres: Romance/Action/adventure/drama/thriller/hurt/Friendship

* * *

Megan ran to Logan and jumped into his arms as he fell to the ground trying to catch her. Kendall shook his head and chuckled at them. "Kendall I want you to meet a friend of mine she's new and very sweet and I think you two will get along great!" Megan said. That's Megan for you she tried her best to play match maker she meant good. But the last two girls Kendall and Carlos had met were duds and not interesting to them at all.

Megan skipped to the entrance and grabbed her best friends hand and walked in with her. She had long straight red hair (A/N: Like Cat's in victorious) she had hazel eyes she was wearing blue jeans and a hot pink tank top. "Kendall this is my friend Cheryl, Cheryl this is Kendall," Megan said. Cheryl blushed a bit as she looks at Kendall. "Hi," Kendall smiled. "Hi," Cheryl said.

Megan hugged Logan as he smiled. Kendall and Cheryl seemed like they were hitting it off nicely as they talked and laughed. "I hope I did good this time," Megan said. "You always do good," Logan said. Megan hugged Logan as they went to the pool area to give Kendall and Cheryl time to talk alone. "Where you come from?" Kendall asked. "New York," Cheryl said. "Wow from one busy city to another," Kendall said. Cheryl nodded "Yeah I like busy cities it's more calming than slow ones," Cheryl said. Kendall nodded "Dually noted," Kendall said.

Lynn smirked watching from her apartment "Seems like I got some bait now to work with prefect," Lynn said sipping on coffee she heard a knock on the door and she quickly pressed a button making things in her apartment go back to normal. "Come in!" Lynn said. James opened the door "Hey sexy I am so sorry about earlier today," James said. "Oh don't worry about it like you said he will open up to me just going to take longer than I expected it," Lynn said. James smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Let's go out tonight," James said. "I would love that why don't we invite everyone out it should be a fun amazing night don't you think?" Lynn asked. James nodded "Yeah it will be let's go," James said. Lynn smirked but it wasn't noticeable to James. As they went to the lobby and got the glare from Kendall when he saw Lynn. "Look I know you hate me Kendall but come on I just don't like talking about my past or where I came from it hurts to talk about it," Lynn lied. 

Kendall gave her a look and sighed as he grabbed Cheryl's hand and went ahead of everyone. "Don't like her much?" Cheryl asked. "Don't trust her more like it," Kendall said. They went out to the club to dance and have a good time. "Looks like Kendall has a liking for your friend," Logan said. Megan clasped her hand together "That's wonderful I am so happy," Megan said.

Kendall and Cheryl were dancing and grinding on each other they were having a fun time. Megan and Logan were dancing and having a fun time as she was tempting him so bad she smirked. As James and Lynn sat in the corner with Carlos talking. Lynn was eyeing Kendall but wouldn't make it noticeable to anyone else. "So Lynn you want a drink?" James asked. "Sure I would love one," Lynn said sweetly.

James got up and got Lynn a drink as Lynn and Carlos talked a bit. Soon Logan and Megan sat down beside Carlos "That was fun," Megan said. Logan smiled he was biting his bottom lip softly trying not to think why his pants had tighten. Megan giggled because she knew what she did to him. Logan growled at her "You will be getting it later little miss," Logan whispered into her ear. "Ooh I am soo scared," Megan said smirking.

Logan grinned. Kendall and Cheryl came and sat down with the others as James came back with his and Lynn's drink "Here you go honey," James said. Lynn smiled "Thank you so much," Lynn said. They sat and talked more "I think me and Cheryl are going to head out and spend some alone time thanks for introducing us Megan," Kendall said. Megan smiled "No problem Kendall," Megan said.

Kendall and Cheryl went back to the Palm woods and chilled at the pool area and sat down talking about themselves and getting to know one another he was actually liking Cheryl a lot he would have to thank Megan big time later. Kendall and Cheryl ended their night with a kiss on the cheek as he walked her to her new apartment she shared with Megan. As Logan walked out of the apartment with a big smile on his face.

Kendall couldn't help but to laugh at his buddy as they walked to their apartment 2J together. As Lynn stopped Kendall in the hallway "Can I talk to you alone?" Lynn asked. Kendall groaned at her "I don't want to talk to you," Kendall said. Lynn grabbed his arm "Please?" Lynn begged. Kendall looked at Logan and than her and back her against the wall. "Get this straight I don't like you and I sure in hell don't trust you. You are up to something and I will find out what it is so you better just stay clear from me got it," Kendall said.

Lynn saw James and started the fake tears "DON'T HURT ME!" Lynn cried out. Kendall looked confused at her than saw a fuming James charging at Kendall "_**DUDE DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND**_!" James snapped. Kendall growled "_**I DIDN'T TOUCH HER**_!" Kendall yelled. James pushed Kendall "You like being touched huh?" James said. Lynn had a hidden smirk her plan was going to start in action soon.

Kendall pushed back as they started to fight Carlos and Logan trying to break them up Kendall was fuming mad at his best friend. James got off after Logan and Carlos pulled him off. "Dude our friendship is _**OVER YOU ARE PICKING A GIRL OVER YOUR BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU**_!" Kendall yelled. "That's fine I don't need you!" James yelled. Kendall wiped the blood that escaped his lip and he walked to 2J while Carlos went after to cool James off. Logan went off to talk to Kendall.

Lynn just smirked watching the boys as she slowly slipped away to her room locking her doors and making sure no entry to get in and blinds were shut tight and she pressed her button to watch the boys argue with their friends over each other. "Good now my plan will be in motion," Lynn said. She laughed wickedly.

* * *

Uh oh not good for the boys is it the end of BTR and what is really on Lynn's mind what does she have in store for our boys. Find out in next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and for story alerts and adding my story to your favorites ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush

By: YukkiKaname

A/N: I only own my characters Megan, Lynn, Cheryl, Bella and others I will announce when I get to them ^_^

Genres: Romance/Action/adventure/drama/thriller/hurt/Friendship

* * *

Two weeks went by James was staying at Guitar dude's place he didn't dare step inside 2J when Kendall was around. When they had to work together James would stay away from Kendall as much as he could. Lynn walked in and she walked over to James kissing him and sitting on his lap. "I love you James," Lynn said. Kendall rolled his eyes. "I love you too," James said.

Carlos and Logan got sick of it and grabbed James and Kendall and locked them in a supply closet. "What the hell!" James yelled. "Let us out of here!" Kendall yelled. "Not till you two make up your letting a girl get in between our friendship and what we worked SO HARD FOR!" Carlos yelled. "Now you two won't get released till you make up!" Logan said. Lynn crossed her arms. "Umm I don't think so James has a date with me tonight and far as I know it, It's all Kendall's fault anyways he hurt me remember," Lynn said.

"He didn't even touch you Lynn and you know it!" Logan protested. "Oh so you are ganging up on me to I knew none of you liked me James is the only one that cares for me," Lynn said. The fake tears started as Carlos made Lynn leave the room. "I am not talking to him till he realizes Lynn is a normal girl!" James said. "I am not talking to him till he realizes I wont trust her and I NEVER TOUCHED HER," Kendall yelled.

"Both of you shut up! James he didn't touch her I was right by his side been trying to get that through your head past two weeks, We can't let a silly girl ruin our friendship that been going strong since Pre-K you really want to ruin all those years?" Logan asked. Kendall and James looked at each other. "Sorry man," James said. "Sorry," Kendall said. They shook hands and hugged Logan let them out. "Finally now that we stopped fighting we can be friends again," Logan said.

Lynn glared not liking this at all she had to think of a new plan and real soon her phone was going off and she disappeared from everyone's site when she answered it "Yes boss?" Lynn asked. "I been watching you and I want that blonde hair boy to disappear he is too suspicious of you and I am sending you a back up partner tonight her code name is Bella tonight you will have your mission in process don't let anyone get into your way got it," He said. Lynn looked around "Yes sir and I know the right place to frame it at so no one will get it," Lynn said.

Lynn walked back to the palm woods and she met up with her partner as they went to her apartment. "So we get the microchip and you got a place where we can store it for now?" Bella asked. "Sure do in my so called boyfriends apartment, But we got to do something about his friend he's on to me and I can't have him interfere with our mission," Lynn said. Bella smiled "Leave that one to me you get him in here and we will knock him out," Bella said, "Take him to headquarters and have a fake note saying he left for awhile."

"Than the others won't expect a thing than we will lay low till it is clear and get the chip back and finally rule the world," Lynn said. Bella nodded "Now let's go down to the lobby before the boys come up here," Bella said. Lynn nodded and they left the apartment as Bella popped open a packet of strawberry pocky and stuck on in her mouth letting it hang.

The boys were just walking into the Palm woods. "James!" Lynn said. Lynn ran and jumped into his arms. "Hey honey where did you go I wanted to talk to you," James said. "Oh you know I am so sorry I had to pick up my cousin Bella," Lynn said. Kendall looked at her in disbelief and than shot a look at James. "Oh your cousin? You never told us that you had a cousin," Kendall said. "That's because I don't like talking about my family," Lynn said.

Kendall eyed her "What you got hanging out of your mouth?" Carlos asked. Bella smiled at him. "Pocky it's Japanese candy it's good want one?" Bella asked. Carlos nodded and Bella handed him one. Carlos took a bit and was amazed "Those are awesome!" Carlos said. Bella smiled softly as they talked soon Kendall slipped out of the group when no one was looking and he headed to Lynn's apartment.

Kendall was going to find out what Lynn was really up to. As he got Buddha Bob to unlock her apartment door Kendall walked in and started looking for something that he could show the boys. He searched everywhere he finally noticed something that was on the floor he picked it up. "Ah ha I knew it," Kendall said. Kendall heard the door start to open he cursed under his breathe and quickly hid in the closet.

"The boys are nice but you are right about Kendall he has his suspicions so we will need to take action," Bella said. Lynn nodded as they talked soon Lynn's phone rang "It's the boss," Lynn said. Lynn put it on speaker "Okay sir me and Bella are here for your next instructions," Lynn said. "Good now you girls have a tough mission and there will be people trying to stop you so be careful tonight at there is a big premiere for the opening for that Justin Bieber new movie he made," He said. "Okay," Bella said.

"There you will meet up with a guy code name Black Forest, and you will say this word Seagull has landed in the zoo he will give you the microchip and make sure you keep it safe in your hands we can't let them get it," He said. Kendall couldn't believe what he heard. "Once you get that I will make contact with you girls again," He said. He hung up and Lynn took it off speaker. "So we will take the boys to the premiere with us we need them as our cover ups so no one notices that we are on a mission," Lynn said.

Lynn and Bella left the apartment. Kendall came out of hiding and he went to go tell his friends as he went to call Logan walking down the hallway soon everything in his world went black…..

* * *

Find out what happened to poor Kendall in next chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush

By: YukkiKaname

A/N: I only own my characters Megan, Lynn, Cheryl and others I will announce when I get to them ^_^

Genres: Romance/Action/adventure/drama/thriller/hurt/Friendship

Warning: Violence is coming so you been warned that's why rating has changed little violence in this chapter

* * *

Kendall woke up with a killer headache tied to something and he was blindfolded his throat felt really dry. As he struggled to get free "It's useless to try to free yourself," A familiar voice called out. "I know all your plans and my friends will not be down with it and they will come find me," Kendall said. Lynn smirked "Oh Kendall, Kendall, Kendall haven't you learn from the past few months that James still don't believe you," Lynn said.

Kendall struggled more "You were right every part to not trust me but it's too late Kendall because you are now disappearing from everyone's eye for awhile but don't worry you won't be alone soon your little buddy Logan will be next since Carlos is obviously stupid and James is so love struck he believes every word I say," Lynn said. Kendall struggled more till he felt something sharp near his side. "Now be a nice boy and shut your trap you make a sound I will slice you I have killed before," Bella said.

Kendall nodded and stayed silent as he heard his phone go off Lynn picked it up. "Oh hi sugar bear yeah oh no Kendall went to the bathroom he actually is liking me better he came to apologize to me and my cousin and took us out to eat, But he said that he would meet us at the premiere tonight so we will meet you boys here soon love you," Lynn said. Lynn hung up Kendall's phone set it on silent and placed it out of his reach.

"You bitch!" Kendall yelled. Lynn slapped Kendall hard enough to actually draw blood. "You shut your mouth tape his mouth shut! It will do him some good if he can't talk," Lynn said. Bella duct taped Kendall's mouth shut as they than took off to see the others. They met the boys in the lobby with Megan, and Cheryl "Hey boys and girls you guys ready to go?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah so let's do it," Bella said. They all got ready to leave the Palm Woods. "The limo will be here in fifteen minutes," Lynn said. James hugged Lynn smiling "You look hot tonight," James said. Lynn blushed "Thanks," Lynn said. As the limo finally pulled up they all walked to it and got in as they sat and went to the premiere as they had paparazzi taking pictures when they all stepped out.

They waved and walked down the red carpet as they went to sit in their seats assigned to them as they got ready for the premiere they sat and watched the premiere and once it was over they went to the after party as Bella kept James and them busy Lynn walked around and found the guy she was looking for. "Seagull has landed in the zoo," Lynn said. He swiftly handed her the chip and she tucked it away into her purse as soon they heard gun shot fires and everyone screamed.

"Run," Black forest said. Lynn took off running towards Bella and them. As they all ran for their lives "THERE SHE IS GET HER!" One yelled. "Split up!" Logan yelled. Logan took Megan's hand and ran one way as Carlos grabbed Cheryl's hand and they ran another way. James, Bella and Lynn ran as fast as they could as they weaved in and out "I don't like this! This is another repeat what the hell are they after!" James yelled. "THERE THEY ARE!" One guy called out.

The limo pulled up and Logan, Carlos, Megan, and Cheryl were all in it breathing heavily as they searched for their friends. "Why is this all happening this happens every time we go out with Lynn I am starting to believe Kendall more that she is hiding something," Logan said. Soon Lynn and Bella lost James on purpose as they quickly looked at each other and nodded jumping up on the fire escapes in the alley way.

Back at the Palm Woods James and the others were there as James was pacing back and forth in the lobby. "Dude you need to rethink on dating Lynn," Logan said. "Not you too!" James said. "All of us this happened to us four times each time we went out something's wrong with her and her cousin," Logan said. Soon Lynn and Bella came busting in the door.

"James!" Lynn said. James picked her up and they all went to 2J apartment. "We need to talk," James said. James took Lynn to his room as Lynn looked a bit worried. "Bella I will see you in a bit," Lynn said. Bella nodded as she went to the apartment to check on Kendall who wasn't sitting in the chair when she got in. "Son of a bitch who broke in here? Fuck Lynn won't be happy," Bella said.

Soon Bella got grabbed it was Kendall who was trying to bring her down. Bella pulled him off and they fought even though he don't like hitting girls he wanted pay back. Soon Bella took out her knife and stabbed him in the side Kendall grunted in pain as he fell to the ground when the door swung up Bella saw Logan walk in. "KENDALL!" Logan yelled. Kendall looked at him. "Run," Kendall said.

Bella charged after Logan as he ran soon Lynn was walking seeing Logan running and Bella. She tripped Logan and they ended up dragged Logan back to the apartment tying him up and Kendall back up as well. "You boys are not going to interfere with what we got going so far!" Lynn said. Bella checked the rooms and closed they binds. As Lynn pushed the button soon the boys saw what they couldn't believe surveillances in their apartment and everywhere they hang out.

"See boys I like to keep eye on my pretty little prey," Lynn said. "You won't get away with this," Logan said. Lynn laughed. "Dear I already have," Lynn said. Kendall's vision was fading him. "You stabbed him good Bella we can't kill the poor guy yet," Lynn said. Bella shrugged "He scared me he got what he deserved," Lynn said. Logan struggled till a knife was in his face. "You really want to keep struggling their buddy?" Bella asked. Logan whimpered as Lynn got the call.

They talked to their boss. "Yeah boss we are going to watch the other two carefully now as we send the two boys to you," Lynn said. "Good now we will have someone pick up the boys tonight just make sure the other two don't catch on," The Boss said. "Yes sir," Lynn said. They hung up. "Better blindfold them both, Well maybe not Kendall he's out cold now due to the blood lost," Lynn smirked. Logan struggled "You can't let him die!" Logan yelled.

Bella got in Logan's face. "We are not letting your precious friend die yet he and you have some use to us so you guys are staying alive till we get back what we need and, besides if we run into trouble on the way you guys will be our get free card," Bella said. Logan looked at her and glared. "Your cute when you glare no wonder why that bimbo you have a girlfriend stays with you," Lynn said.

After awhile the phone rings "Oh hey honey yeah Kendall and Logan had a terrible fight I tried to stop them but they both took off Bella and I will meet you at your apartment here soon," Lynn said. Lynn hung the phone up before Logan could speak. "Alright let's go meet the boys you already set the chip down in there?" Bella asked. "Yep sure did it's in their apartment," Lynn said. "You will get caught!" Logan said.

* * *

Will they get caught or is this the end of Logan and Kendall as we know it? Please review I would like feedback I am really iffy on this chapter so please give me a respectful review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't Own Big Time Rush

By: YukkiKaname

A/N: I only own my characters Megan, Lynn, Cheryl and others I will announce when I get to them ^_^

Genres: Romance/Action/adventure/drama/thriller/hurt/Friendship

Warning: Violence is in this chapter

* * *

Later on Lynn and Bella had came back from spending a fun night with James and Carlos as they lied through their teeth every minute of the second they got to make sure they weren't getting suspicious of them. When they entered into their apartment hearing Logan and Kendall struggling again as Logan and Kendall glared "We will be freed just you wait and see James and Carlos will catch onto your little games," Logan said.

Lynn grabbed a pill out of her medicine cabinet and a bottle of water and jammed it in Logan's mouth and made him drink the water as he struggled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Logan yelled. "A sleeping pill to shut your mouth and when you awake you won't be here nighty night Logan," Lynn said. Logan went to yell but he ended up passing out. She did the same to Kendall knocking him out. "Well that will shut them up for a few hours," Bella said.

Lynn and Bella exited out of their apartment to meet James and Carlos in the hallway "What the hell is going on?" Carlos asked. "What you mean?" Lynn asked dumbfound. "Where is Logan and Kendall?" James asked. "I told you Bella and I saw them running off after they yelled and screamed at each other I guess Kendall and Megan had a disagreement so Logan went to talk to Kendall and than they fought," Lynn said.

"You are lying to me and I found these in my bed when I changed my sheets explain that one," James said. Holding two chips Lynn cursed "Guess you found us out but I'm sorry boys it's a little too late," Lynn said. James and Carlos went to protest but were knocked out by Lynn and Bella's comrades as Lynn grabbed the chips. "Get them out of my site and the other two as well," Lynn said.

Soon they all left with the four boys tied up in the limo knocked out. Little did Lynn and Bella know they were being followed as the boys finally woke up getting water poured on them all groggy and alert to their surroundings. Carlos was in a cage. James was tied to a table. Logan was chained on the wall and Kendall was also locked up in a cage. "Well that sucked I was looking forward to playing with James heart a little more," Lynn said. "You bitch," James growled. Lynn slapped James in the face. "Don't you dare call me that you stupid pathetic little boy," Lynn said.

"You are the same age as me," James said. "Yes and she is our youngest spy we have on our force she's very good at her work and what she does. Now with the chips I can rule this world and I will make sure to get rid of you four you boys will be our demonstration to show we mean business," Their Boss said. "You won't get away with this! People will be searching for us," Carlos said.

"We already have and you will be our first demonstration watch boys carefully boys," The boss said. He pressed a button as the boys watched helpless and horrified. Carlos screaming in pain as he was shocked pretty good soon he fell limp into the small cage he was in it only gave him enough room to sit up. "CARLOS!" The boys yelled. They struggled to get free but it was useless. "You guys are monsters!" Logan yelled. Bella smirked walking to Logan holding her knife out placing it gently on his cheek pressing down firmly drawing a little blood.

"I can show you a real monster so don't test me boy," Bella said. Logan gulped as he shut his eyes waiting for her to slice him. They laughed and walked away. The boys struggled what seemed for hours but no prevail. Soon they heard two familiar voices "Don't move so much we are going to get you guys free," One said. "C - Cheryl?" Kendall groaned. "Yep and Megan," Cheryl said. They started to free the boys when they heard the doors swing open. "I don't think so they are not going anywhere," Lynn said.

Megan kissed Logan "Be back," Megan said. Megan and Cheryl stood tall and confident "They are coming with us and you guys are going down," Megan said. "Ha like you little pretty brats can do anything you are just to worthless actresses," Lynn said. Cheryl and Megan smirked as they got closer. Soon Lynn and Bella went to hit Cheryl and Megan and both girls back flipped. "Actually thanks for the chips and you guys are under arrest," Megan said. Megan showed the chips in her hand. Lynn freaked.

They fought as each other boys were shocked at how good Cheryl and Megan were as they kept going. Soon all four boys screamed in pain. "I would stop fighting if you want the boys to survive cause one more shock will kill your buddy named Carlos or whatever," The guys said. Cheryl and Megan looked at him "I don't think so we got your chips you want," Megan said. "Hand them over now unless you want your boyfriend to hurt than what he is," The boss said.

Megan bit her lip. Soon before they knew it they heard some yell "Freeze" as the bad guys were surrounded as Megan gave the chips to her boss. "You are all under arrest for kidnapping and stealing Government property cuff them!" He ordered. Soon everyone was cuffed as Cheryl, and Megan untied James and got the others free. They were pretty hurt from the shock. Megan and Cheryl were by Logan and Kendall's side. "Thank you for saving us," Kendall said.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE FEEDBACK! Next chapter up soon


End file.
